1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication system, in particular to an authentication system for performing collation of individual information of a user and thereby performing authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, at the moment of important procedures and transactions such as concluding an insurance agreement, opening a bank account, and the like, in order to prove the existence of an individual person, an identification card such as a driver's certificate or an employee ID card has been presented.
Further, along with the development of recent electronic technologies, in the case to use electronic money and the like, individual authentication methods have been mainly performed where an input password is collated, peculiar individual information is read out from a magnetic card or an IC card and collation is performed.
However, in the case of the driver's certificate and employee ID card, they are easily copied or forged, and unauthorized acts using unauthorized identification cards show no sign of significant decline.
Furthermore, in the authentication method using electronic information, the electronic information is easily tampered, leaked out and stolen, and in particular, in the case of authentication via internet, since it is difficult to check up the other side, the vulnerability of the authentication has been undeniable.
In order to prevent such unauthorized authentication acts, in recent years, authentication by biometrics information has been proposed.
This biometrics information means peculiar information inhered to a person biometrically, including fingerprint and vocal print and the like, and since it is the information peculiar to the person that others cannot be have, it has been thought difficult to tamper the biometrics information.
As one of authentication by such electronic information with reinforced security, a crime prevention system using biometrics authentication technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been proposed.
In this Patent Document 1, the range of authentication objectives has been expanded, in addition to authentication objectives where users are limited to only selected and registered people, to people who are “unidentified people” to user, and the biometrics information of these authentication objectives is registered into a database, and thereby, when unauthorized acts are performed by the “unidentified people”, an appropriate response can be made.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-32051